Mais Um Dia
by Lieh
Summary: Sally Jackson percorria os seus dias sentindo a ausência do filho, na esperança de que ele um dia volte para casa.


**Mais Um dia**

Percy Jackson e Os Olimpianos/Os Heróis do Olimpo

**Resumo:** Sally Jackson percorria os seus dias sentindo a ausência do filho, na esperança de que ele um dia volte para casa.

Dedico a fic para a Seven Fawkes que muito carinhosamente, sugeriu a ideia principal da fic. Espero que gostem =)

* * *

Mais uma manhã, mais um dia que se iniciava. Seria mais um dia de trabalho, mais um café da manhã, um almoço apressado e um jantar frio. Paul chegaria em casa à noite, lhe daria um beijo na testa, perguntaria como foi o dia. Ela forçaria um sorriso e responderia que foi tudo bem. Iriam conversar por alguns momentos antes de apagarem as luzes e finalmente dormirem.

E assim mais um dia acabaria e outro iniciaria. Igual, sem nenhuma diferença. Mas a expectativa, aquele sentimento de que algo vai acontecer consumia o coração de Sally Jackson. Ela olhava constantemente pela janela ou pela porta, todos os dias ao mesmo tempo em que ela evitava olhar para as fotografias de um garoto de cabelos negros e rebeldes que estavam na sala. Sally evitava olhar para qualquer coisa que lembrasse o seu filho, porque doía demais. Muito.

E a cada dia, a dor aumentava. Ela tentava não transparecer sofrimento quando Paul estava por perto, pois ele ficava muito preocupado. O empenho dele em encontrar o enteado deixava-a muito comovida. Sally não imaginava o quanto Paul gostava de Percy, e como eles ficaram próximos depois que ela se casou. A falta do garoto era sentida como uma ferida que não se curava, e os dois sofriam juntos, em silêncio.

Um dia a mais e nesses dias, Annabeth sempre vinha visitá-la. Eram nesses momentos que Sally Jackson tentava demonstrar mais força, mais ânimo, pois assim como doía em seu coração de mãe ter o filho perdido, doía também ver aquele garota doce que amava tanto o seu filho sofrer tão amargamente. Elas conversavam, tentavam encontrar uma na outra esperanças para encararem mais dias de busca. E sofrimento.

Sally sempre confiou que Percy voltaria para casa todas as vezes que ele saía para aquelas missões que a aterrorizavam. Naqueles dias, pela primeira vez em anos, ela desejou que seu filho não fosse um semideus, que seu futuro não dependesse de forças maiores como os deuses e profecias. Seu coração de mãe queria, mais do que desesperadamente, que seu filho tivesse uma vida normal. Ela desejava vê-lo ir para uma faculdade, se formar, trabalhar, casar e ter sua família - o que toda mãe deseja para qualquer filho. Porém, os dias se passavam e cada vez mais esse futuro desejado por ela ficava mais distante e soava até bobo.

Em uma manhã, uma surpresa. O telefone estava com uma chamada perdida e havia um recado na secretária eletrônica. Depois, veio o choque. Seu filho, _seu _Percy estava ligando para dizer que estava tudo bem, mas ela sentiu no seu tom de voz que nem tudo estava _totalmente_ bem. Ela sentiu também um pouco de desespero na voz do garoto e ela daria qualquer coisa, faria qualquer coisa para confortá-lo como ela sempre fez.

Quando ele citou que estava numa missão para outro acampamento, aquele medo rotineiro se apossou dela, só que dez vezes pior. Annabeth contou a respeito do acampamento romano, onde provavelmente Percy estava sem memória – o que essa última parte lhe causou mais dor ao pensar em encontrar o filho e ele não se lembrar dela. Mas aquela mensagem confortou o seu coração e Sally se sentiu um pouco mais aliviada como não se sentia há meses.

Em suas visitas rotineiras, Sally fez Annabeth ouvir a mensagem, mas se arrependeu depois, porque a filha de Atena não conseguiu conter as emoções. As duas se abraçaram por vários longos minutos, enquanto aquele amor que Sally sentia por Percy se entendia também a Annabeth. Aquele amor de mãe que só elas entendem como funciona. Paul quando ouviu a mensagem não chorou como Annabeth, mas sorriu ao saber que pelo menos o garoto estava vivo, ao mesmo tempo em que a preocupação o consumia.

Em vários dias, Sally ouvia a mensagem deixada por Percy apenas para não se esquecer da voz do filho, não evitando mais em olhar a coleção de fotografias dele, desde bebê até a adolescência. Ver o quanto ele cresceu e como estava orgulhosa dele. _Cupcakes_ azuis tornaram-se a sobremesa do jantar e ela adorava contar a Paul e a Annabeth sobre a fixação engraçada dela e de Percy sobre coisas azuis.

Ela também não continha ou escondia as lágrimas de saudade toda vez que entrava no quarto do garoto que estava do jeito que ele deixou, incluindo as roupas e as meias sujas debaixo da cama. Tudo naquele quarto era tão essencialmente de seu filho que se ela pudesse ficaria lá por horas, apenas para apaziguar um pouco a sua dor de mãe. Ela daria qualquer coisa para ter sua família completa de novo – ter seu filho de volta.

Muitos outros dias correram. No entanto um belo dia, Annabeth apareceu de mãos dadas com Percy, os dois sorrindo para ela.

Sally não se importou se estava chorando ou fazendo o filho passar vergonha na frente da namorada ao abraçá-lo dizendo _o meu bebê_ _voltou _em meio às lágrimas. Ela só queria ter novamente o seu coração preenchido por aquele pedacinho dela que havia finalmente voltado para casa. Ela percebeu que Percy tentava segurar o choro, falhando na tentativa. Paul se juntou aos dois no abraço, seguido de Annabeth, os dois também muito emocionados.

E naquele dia e nos outros que se seguiram, Sally não podia imaginar que presente poderia ser melhor do que ter a sua família completa. Afinal, ela era uma mãe, a mãe de um semideus e só o fato dela ter conseguido criá-lo em meio a tantos perigos de perdê-lo, já era uma grande vitória.

Ela finalmente compreendeu que todo o sofrimento valeu a pena.


End file.
